And My Life Became Yet Even Weider
by holyDemonic
Summary: well here goes... Madison aka Matt thinks she is a normal teen... well as normal as any teen can be when she travels the world with her mom and her dad runs a strip club... so yeah... pretty normal right? but what do those spirit detectives want with her?
1. Introducing: Matt

Ok everybody... I have decided to write a fanfic! ... HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY! *yanks back closest people* you WILL read this! *scary look* but really it won't be that bad (I hope) so if you wouldn't mind... This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and I do hope I stay in character enough to suit you readers. I'm basing this in Japan but I'm going to keep US seasons(if there's a difference)...also as this is my first writing I am going to write maybe a chapter or two to see how you all respond and if I will continue.

A sigh of content is heard from me as I walk down the streets of Japan. I had just arrived here with my mother a few days ago from our last trip which was in the US. We had unpacked most of our essentials already in my dad's house. Now I know what you're thinking 'oh that must mean her parents are divorced'... no... It does not mean that. Let me try to explain...

My mom is a wealthy business owner and because of this she has to go on trips all around the globe to meet with people. I usually tag along so I can visit all the places. When I'm with her I have a personal tutor that teaches me the basics of school and also helps me learn the languages of where we are and their countries histories. You think your history class is bad, think if you had to learn multiple countries' worth. But I guess it isn't all bad. It's really quite interesting.

My dad however is quite a different story. You see, he's still a business owner (not as wealthy as my mother's) but his business is in one spot. He gets quite a few famous people there and gets there autographs for me even though I don't ask for them. And usually there's no one my age there since most 17 year olds don't go to places like that. Well I guess you're wondering what it is and there's no getting around it... My dad owns a strip club. Yeah I know it sounds really bad, but really his club isn't like the bad ones. It's more like a bar and dance club with pretty women dancing on stage taking their clothes of for a little extra money...... yeah okay it still sounds bad, but just take my word for it okay?

Well since we got back Friday evening and it's just Sunday now I haven't had to go to the school I go to when I'm here yet. So right now I'm enjoying a leisurely walk down the streets in Tokyo breathing in the crisp winter's air.(Editor's Note: I think their based in Tokyo... if not that's what I'm saying) I've been walking for a while so I decide to go visit my dad who's nearby at work.

I get to the flashy yet not tacky building and walk right past the security guard... or at least I tried to...

"Aren't you a little young to be going in there" he says holding me back with one very muscular forearm.

"Well, you see, normally you would be correct, and congratulations on spotting that, except that I am your bosses daughter and honestly, Kin, I can't believe you don't recognize me." I give him a fake hurtful look.

The bouncer, Kin, looks taken aback, blinks, and breaks into a smile. "Well come on, you really expect me to recognize you after a whole year. My gawd, Matt, you've really grown up."

I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "Now don't start that you're going to make me blush, besides I haven't changed that much. Now may I please go in to see my father or are you going to detain me while those people," I nod my head towards three older looking teens, "try to get inside for all the wrong reasons?"

"Yeah yeah, go on inside, see you later. YOU THREE BETER WALK RIGHT BACK OUT THAT DOOR." at his words the three walk out and leave shamefaced and I wave to Kin and go inside.

Inside is lit up and as popular as any other club would on a Friday night. As I walk through I get a few catcalls but I ignore them and keep walking toward my father's office but on my way there I divert my path and make for the bar. Behind the counter is a tall, handsome, Japanese man. I go sit in the closest bar stool."

So what've you got for someone of my tastes" I say in a business-like tone broken by a smile.

The man turns around with a smile on his face, one that's almost always there. "Well let me see... hmm... I've got just the thing," He turns around and grabs a can of Dr. Pepper and hands it to me. "I think that should suit you well, deary"

I take the soda and open it, "How ever did you know?"

"Are you trying to insult me? I can guess what most anyone would ask for a drink of choice and you don't think I would know my own daughter's favorite beverage."

"Never would I ever have such a thought." I say this with all honesty written in my voice. We both break out in laughter. When we finally stop I ask, "So why is it that you always seem to find yourself behind the counter instead of that desk in there?" I point towards his office.

"You know me better than that; I have to be doing something besides paper work to be satisfied."

"Yeah I know. Just making sure you're still you after this year without me."

"I may miss you but I don't think my life relies on you being here" he chuckles. "But why don't you go on and wait for me outside I'm almost done here then we can head home?"

"Okay, see you in a bit" I wave and walk out.

He joins me I a little while and we go home.

EN: sorry guys if this was too short. And also I know this chapter was boring but it's the first one so I needed intro details.


	2. Finding Yin

_A boy is sitting on a school rooftop sleeping away class. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit and had slicked back black hair. Even though it was cold he was just fine laying there against the was asleep. He was enjoying his days of relaxation when all of a sudden…_

"_OH YUSUKE" an annoying high pitched British accented voice shouts into his ear._

_The boy, Yusuke, wakes with a start and almost punches the blue-haired girl in the face. "BOTAN!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???"_

"_Yusuke, there's no need to shout. You know you always seem to be doing that. It really can't be good for you. Think of…." Botan continues to ramble._

"_ugh… Botan what are you doing here?"_

"_Now that's more like it! Well Yusuke, we have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Oh no. Oh no no no. You are not getting me to do anymore of Spirit World's missions. I quit remember. I was FIRED!"_

"_Well congratulations, Yusuke! You've been rehired!"_

"_So basically what you're telling me is that Koenma couldn't find anyone to replace me."_

"_Precisely!"_

"_I guess I have no choice right?"_

"_Uh.. Right!"_

"_So what's the scoop?"_

"_Well, Lord Koenma has discovered a plot to capture the bodily form of Yin, and we need you to go and keep her safe."_

"_That doesn't sound so bad. Where is she so I can get started?"_

"_Well, here's the thing, we don't exactly know where she is or um… well, who she is for that matter."_

"…… _You expect me to find a person you don't even know? ARE YOU INSANE?!!??!?"_

"_Yusuke! What did we say about shouting? And besides, you've done it before, with Rando."_

"_That was different! We actually knew where he was going to be! Do you even know that?!?!"_

"_We know that she is currently living in Japan and that she was born in the year of the tiger two circuits ago… that's 1986 Yusuke." (EN: um to make this work to where I'm 17 now and was born in 1986 I'm making the time be …. Well YOU do the math)_

"_How am I even supposed to be able to tell if it's her?"_

"_Oh! I almost forgot! Here." she pulls some kind of disk out of her pocket and hands it to him. "It's a device so that when she puts her hand on it, the disk will react to her and then you bring her to us."_

_Yusuke pockets the disk, "Yeah yeah, so we've got a female, living in Japan, that was born 17-18 years ago depending on her birthday."_

"_Exactly! And she will probably have a cat or two and be very good with them. We also know that they are planning to take her on her 18__th__ birthday so since it's December and she's not been kidnapped, you've got very little time."_

"_Wait a sec. How do you know she hadn't been kidnapped yet?"_

"_Trust me Yusuke, if they get their hands on Yin and upset the balance as they plan to, you'll know."_

"_Great. So it's another save the world from destruction thing again?"_

"_Bingo." she says this a little less cheerfully. "Now I've already told the other's about it and they're waiting for you. We even got Hiei back for this one." _

"_It's that bad?"_

"_I'm afraid so. Oh and don't forget to tell Keiko where you'll be off to. I'm sure she'd like to know." she adds this last part jokingly to him and flies off on her oar._

_____________________________scene break___________________________________

_A voice is heard in a distant room, "well I've gotten the list of all the possible subjects in Japan. All we have to do is go to meet them. Although I'm not entirely sure how we are going to tell if it's her." A murmuring of voices agree with the speaker._

_Yusuke walks into the room holding up the disk, "Don't worry guys I've got that covered." He hands the disk to a handsome red head with long hair and brilliant green eyes. "Botan says it's supposed to react to the girl somehow, an no she didn't say exactly, Kurama." He adds before the red head could ask. Yusuke diverts his attention to a short person with spiky black hair and a bandana around his forehead, "Hey, Hiei, Botan said you'd be here but I didn't quite believe her. How ya been?"_

_Hiei looks up at Yusuke indifferently, "I've been keeping demon world in check, which is interesting but can get quite dull."_

_Yusuke grins, "Aw, it almost sounds like you missed us."_

"_I said no such thing"_

"_But you implied it"_

"_The only thing I __**implied**__ is that it is more interesting here."_

_Seeing that Hiei was in no mood to be joked with (as if he ever is) Yusuke backs off. "So how are we going to do this?"_

_The fourth person in the room, an orangish-red head with a stupid look on his face says, "Well I guess we have to go talk to all of the girls."_

_Ignoring the complete obviousness of this statement Yusuke says, "yeah and we can't split into groups because we only have one detector-thingy…"_

_The voice of reason, Kurama, comes up with a plan, "Well, we could go to each of their schools saying that a girl born in 1986 has inherited something, and to find out who the girl is she must know what the disk is for. Any not in school we can just talk to but we should try the schools first."_

_A moment passes before Yusuke says, "wow Kurama, I'm just really glad you're on our side." He sighs and continues, "So I guess we should get started then?" No one answers and they all pack and leave. Yusuke does remember to call and tell Keiko. She was happy he called her but disappointed (to say the least) that he was once again a spirit detective._

__________________________________SCENE_________________________________

_I'm in school today, it's Tuesday the week after I had arrived, the loud speaker turned on and called for all of the girls born in the year 1986 to go to the office. Most of the girls in the class I am in got up and left the room. I'm in a senior class right now so everyone was born in '86 or '87. I'm just happy that they didn't call for the year after so that I wouldn't get anymore attention thrown at me. I mean, I do blend in mostly, with my long brown hair that I usually keep in a ponytail and my brown eyes (at least that's what everyone else thinks), it's just that my mother gave me enough American that I kind of stick out anyway. _

_The girls had started coming back one by one and they all looked a little upset. Not really being friends with anyone yet, I thought it would be odd if I asked what was wrong. Luckily a guy near me asked instead._

"_Hey, what's up? Why'd they call all of you down there?" he asked._

"_Well there were four guys down there that said someone important had died and had only one inheritor. And apparently if one of us knew how to use this disk thing they had we would have been the person they were looking for." she answered._

"_That's weird. Did they find the right one?"_

"_No, I don't think so. I was one of the last ones in line and no one had yet." _

"_so why do you think---" he started to say but the bell rang and I already got my answer so I didn't stick around for the idle chit-chat._

_I go up to my locker on the third floor and get all of my books together to go home. It really sucks having a third floor locker sometimes but it's easier to leave this way because almost everyone's gone by the time I go to leave. It can really be a pain walking through big crowds sometimes._

_I get outside and start walking home. As I walk I begin to feel the paranoia of someone following me. I turn my head unnoticeably to look behind me; no one's there. The feeling eventually bothers me enough that I flat out turn around. At first I see nothing but then I notice the small tortoise-shell kitten at my feet. (haha and you were thinking it was something dangerous) I smile at it and kneel down to let it sniff my fingers. The cat does and then proceeds to wash my hand. I laugh a little at this and pick it up. The kitten starts to purr. _

"_Aren't you just the cutest thing," I say to it, "hold on a sec let me see if you're a boy or girl." I turn her around and flip up its tail… her tail. She starts to squirm around in my hold-kittens have no patience-and I hold her in a better position. "Well what am I to do with you? You don't have a collar or any other verification and you seem to skinny to be house cat anyway. Well what do you say to coming home with me?" The kitten meows. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_Unknown to me four guys had been watching this scene for a little while now, and decide to come over and talk to me. I must look a little funny to them with my school bags abandoned on the ground for a kitten I was now talking to. The red head spoke first._

"_Hello, is that your kitten?" he asks me._

_My smile fades instantly. I can deal with cats well enough but people… "Yes, well she is now anyway, and no I didn't steal her, she's just a stray that followed me. Why?"_

"_I was just wondering since it came up to you like it knew you."_

_I look at them all and decide they weren't dangerous, just odd. "You wouldn't happen to be the four that came to my school today would you?" _

"_You're very perceptive. Yes we were at your school today. I assume you weren't born in 1986 then." _

"_No '87. But what exactly are you guys looking for?"_

"_A girl who was born in 1986 and knows how to make this work." He holds up a disk._

_The kitten in my arms climbs up to my shoulder for a better look. It then becomes disinterested and starts to bat her paws at my hair. "stop that" I mutter under my breath to her. She stops and gives me a little mew as if to say 'well I'm bored'. The red head watches this transaction amused. Finally feeling a little uncomfortable I decide it's time to leave, "Well I should go home now. Good luck in your search." I pick up my school bags careful to not make the kitten fall. _

"_don't you want to see if you know how to make it work?" he asks me._

"_Why would I be able to? I said I was born in '87. If that thing can be worked be more than who you're looking for then I think you should find a better way of finding your person."_

"_No, this will only work for the person we're looking for. So why don't you try?"_

"_I don't need any unknown inheritance." I almost snap at him._

"_Well if you're sure…" he hands the disk over to a guy dressed all in green, but drops it. The disk looked very breakable so unthinkingly I swooped down to catch it. I hold it for a second then stand up to give it back to the guy._

"_Maybe you should try not to drop it, it looks breakabl---" I stopped mid-word because the disk began to glow, vibrate, and get hot all at once. I immediately drop the disk which the red head catches. He stands back up looking almost smug. I however get a little angry. "You did that on purpose! What the hell was that?!? What did you do to it?!?"_

_He responds coolly, "Yes I did do that on purpose, that was it reacting to you, and I did nothing to it."_

"_But you said it was for someone who was born in 1986." I say almost whining._

"_Yes, I did, however, that was before I realized that if you were born before the Chinese new year you could be born in 1987 and be born in the year of the tiger."_

"_Hell, Kurama, you're damn lucky you thought of this before we went through all the schools and found no one." the one dressed in green nearly yelled at Kurama._

"_Well it worked out in the end, and I suppose we have this kitten to thank." Kurama says._

"_Um… well this is all been… very weird. But I think it's time I left now." I start to walk away from them._

_They follow._

_I turn back around to face them. "Is there something I can help you with?" I say with false generosity. "Because I really should be going home, and although my parents may believe this little thing followed me home," I motion towards the cat, "they probably won't take to kindly to you four."_

"_Aren't you even wondering why it responded to you?" the boy in green asks._

_I open my mouth to speak but decide better of it. Instead I ask, "I don't even know who you are, how am I supposed to believe you?"_

"_My apologies. I am Kurama, this is Yusuke," the red head nods to the one in green, "this is Kuwabara," he nods towards a particularly stupid looking guy, "and this is Hiei." the last person is a short guy with spiky hair. "This might be hard to believe but spirit world has sent us on a mission to find you and to make sure you stay safe."_

"_Oh." is all I can manage to say at first. "You're right. That is very hard to believe. You four didn't by chance happen to break out of a building with white padded walls with nice people taking care of you and when you get really upset they would give you nice white jackets that let you hug yourself?" _

_The four guys seemed stunned for a moment but then Yusuke replies, "No. I can assure you we are completely sane… well maybe not __**completely **__but we're not crazy in any case. Listen, if you come with us to spirit world and talk to Koenma, he will explain everything."_

"………_.You expect me to believe that you work for spirit world? Next you'll be saying demon world and netherworld exist too." I'm a big mythological fan._

"_Actually, yeah, and Kurama and Hiei here are both demons. I am too kind of."_

"………………………_prove it." I say this in an almost challenge slash you're insane kind of way._

"_Okay." he says this like he doesn't even have to try. (because he doesn't have to try XD) He points his hand at the ground like a gun and a small burst of energy is dispelled causing a minor explosion in the ground._

"_That's not believable. You just have some new type of weapon or something" I say to his show._

_At my words Kurama takes out a rose and transforms it into a whip. (granted all of this is taking place where no one is watching) _

"_Come on that's just some sort of illusion. A good one at that but an illusion all the same." Then all of a sudden I fly back against a wall just enough to knock my breath out of my lungs and I get stuck there. When I get my air back I say, "What the hell… YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MY CAT!" I struggle against invisible bonds, "PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!"_

"_Hey will you stop yelling" Yusuke tells me. "I wondered how long it would take you to do something Hiei."_

"_This is not a good way to convince me of going anywhere with you!" I say a little quieter. Yusuke nods at Hiei and I get released. Being angry and feeling it was deserved, I punch the closest thing, which happened to be Yusuke's face. "Don't you ever do that again!"_

"_OW!" Yusuke yells holding his face, "it wasn't me! It was Hiei!" _

"_You were closer" I mutter. I look at my watch and say, "Fine it's now four o'clock you have me until six thirty. Hope this place isn't far." Yusuke pulls a compact out of his pocket but before I could make fun of him for it, it starts talking back to him. A swirling blue portal appears before us. Hiei goes through it soon followed by Kuwabara, the other two look expectantly at me. "Is that thing even safe?" They nod so I ease myself through it and am followed by Yusuke and Kurama._

_EN: well this one was a bit longer. I hope I did the Yu Yu guys justice. More interesting stuff is soon to follow I promise. I hope so anyway. See you next time._


End file.
